


Nino's misson

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Nino's Struggle in Darkness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Outer Space, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Nino watches a message from his friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Nino's Struggle in Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692658
Comments: 23
Kudos: 166





	Nino's misson

French astronaut Nino Lahiffe smiled at his laptop screen. Alya, Marinette and Adrien were all bunched up at the screen looking at him. “We know it's hard to get real time calls up there, so we decided to make videos for you,” Alya explained.

“Well it was Mari’s idea,” Adrien said as he put his arm around said girl, who just smiled as she blushed a deep shade of crimson. “Oh, Mari and I are engaged!” Adrien announced proudly as Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm. 

Nino felt a grin stretch across his face. Almost as long as he knew Adrien, Marinette had been pining after the oblivious model. That is everyone thought he was oblivious, but Nino knew the truth. Adrien had confessed to Nino that he liked Marinette, but was afraid he would ruin their friendship if he told her how he felt. So Nino was stuck watching the two of them dance around each other, being forced to stay silent.

“And I am the Maiden of Honor!” Alya announced. “With you as the Best Man, we can work together to make our speeches as embarrassing as possible. We will make them feel our suffering as their loved ones laugh at them!”

“Not if we elope. I already found a chapel,” Adrien said way too seriously.

“Adrien!” a blushing Marinette punched her fiance lightly. She turned to look back at the camera recording them. “Don’t worry Nino. We won’t hold the wedding until after you come back. Besides, I want the chance to return the favour at their wedding at least.” She coughed into her hand, giving him a wink as she whispered, “Hint, hint.”

Nino paused the video, grinning at Alya’s blushing face. Clearly, she heard what Marinette said, clearly not aware her best friend was planning on giving Nino a push. Nino grinned as a red faced Alya tried to sputter out a reply, pulling the diamond ring Adrien had helped him pick out. Judging by the knowing smirk on Marinette’s face, Adrien told her. Typical, those two didn’t have any secrets from each other.

As Nino examined the ring, smiling at how he figured Adrien telling Marinette about the ring went down.

Mari: What did you do today?

Adrien: Nino needed help picking out an engagement ring for Alya. And paying for it.

Mari: That was nice of you!

Mari:  _ Stops sketching and looks at Adrien. _

Mari: What?

Adrien: Oh, that was three months ago. Today, your dad showed me how to make those 

purrfect cupcakes you love. Want one?

Mari:  _ groans  _ “Why do I love you?”

Nino laughed at the thought. He felt a sharp pain of longing for his friends, but knew it would be sometime before he saw them again. Nino unpaused the video, a blushing Alya nudging Marinette. 

She looked back at the camera to talk to him again.“Anyways, instead of helping Mari plan her dream wedding, sunshine here found all the notes she ever made and finished in a day. And then he let me stress about planning it for three DAYS before telling me that.” Alya turned to glare at Adrien, “What am I supposed to be scheming about now?”

“Pick out a dress with me?” Marinette suggested weakly. Nino smiled, knowing Marinette had designed her dream wedding dress a dozen times over. 

Alya groaned, thinking the same thing as him no doubt. “See Nino? Without you, these two are going to drive me crazy.” 

“Oh,” Adrien spoke up again, “There is a new Skillet album that you have to hear. There are some awesome songs in it, so I’ll attach a few to this message.”

“He won’t stop playing them in that apartment,” Marinette added, a loving look on her face. “I finally put my foot down and made a new rule: Adrien can only listen to music at full volume inside if he wears headphones.”

“Which is restricted by her other rule: I can’t listen to music at full volume when wearing headphones,” Adrien pouted.

Alya pulled out her phone and shook it, a whip cracking noise loudly emerging. Adrien groaned as the girls laughed at him. “See what happens when you aren’t here? They team up against me and bully me.”

“You know we are just kidding,” Marinette consoled him, patting his head. She reached under his chin and scratched him lightly. Adrien closed his eyes in an expression of happiness, a weird purring noise coming from his chest.

Alya made a face and pushed the engaged couple away. “Yuck, go be gross somewhere else.” Adrien shot her a glare, then waved at the camera with Marinette before leaving. Alya looked back at the camera, a wide smile on her face. “Seeing those two together makes me feel happy, even though their need to be weird increases everyday. I mean seriously, he calls her purrincess and m’lady. And she called him kitty a few times. What is that, roleplay taken too far?”

Nino bursts out laughing; trust Alya to come up with the strangest questions. Alya’s face changed from one of wonder to one of excitement. “Guess what? Well, you can’t guess because this is a recording but still!” She waited for a moment, then eagerly announced, “You are looking at the new head journalist at  _ Paris News _ . I was going to wait until you got home, but you know how I can’t resist sharing an incredible scoop.”

Nino grinned as Alya went on describing her job. He lost track of how many times he had watched this and still felt the same amount of pride he did the first time. Nino had supported Alya’s journalism career ever since she first launched the Ladyblog, being her number one fan. Well number two after Marinette. And then there was Adrien’s obsession with Ladybug. He was still a big fan though!

Alya stopped again, pausing to take a breath before looking into the camera. “I miss you, Nino. I wish you would be back already. I know going to the International Space Station is a huge opportunity, but I need you down here.” She chuckled sadly, “Never thought I would have to  _ literally _ pull you back down to earth.”

“I love you, Nino. And I hope you make it back safely.” She blew a kiss and waved, the video ending. 

“Message playback complete. Would you like to replay the message, Mr. Lahiffe?” the laptop’s AI assistant asked.

“Yes, please do.” Nino gazed out at the broken shards of the Earth. The new Hawkmoth began their attack while he was gone, more destructive akumas appearing. The day the akuma known as Quake attacked, Nino was watching the message for the first time. When he finished the message, he looked out the shuttle’s viewport just in time to watch the world shatter.

The rest of the crew was trapped on the station as debris destroyed it, Nino barely escaping with the shuttle. That was nine months ago. Everyday, Nino watched the video to keep him motivated in his self proclaimed mission: find the Ladybug earrings and bring everyone back.

**Author's Note:**

> If this one-shot hits 200 kudos, I'll make a part two :)
> 
> Love reading fanfic? [Click here to join the Miraculous Fanfiction discord server!](https://discord.gg/PjNZgsf)
> 
> Want to jump right into another story? [Click here for "The Purrfect Life of Adrien Agreste"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256580/chapters/55690873)


End file.
